A pressure indicating device is already known which indicates a pressure of a fluid contained in a first system which exceeds a certain threshold value. This prior art device comprises a single-acting cylinder which has connecting means for fluidically connecting the device to a first system. Disposed in the cylinder is a piston which is preloaded and can be moved in an axial direction within said cylinder, during which movement said fluid can act on the piston surface. The threshold value from which a pressure will be indicated can be set via the piston surface and the preload. If the piston is moved out of its inertial position, it can thus be determined that a pressure prevails in the device which exceeds the set threshold value.
A prior art pressure indicating device for indicating a pressure above a certain threshold value of a fluid contained in a first fluid system comprises a single-acting cylinder. The pressure indicating device has connecting means for fluidically connecting the device to a first system. Disposed in the cylinder is a piston which is preloaded and can be moved in an axial direction within said cylinder, during which movement said fluid can act on the piston surface. The threshold value from which a pressure will be indicated can be set through the size of the piston surface and the preload.